


I Don't Want to be You Anymore

by Unikorn_Avenger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Billie Eilish is a queen, Body Image, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry (not), Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Roman watch your mouth, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Your gayest boi is hurting, body negativity, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikorn_Avenger/pseuds/Unikorn_Avenger
Summary: Roman isn't feeling okay. His own body is to blame. He's so ugly and he can't take it anymore.





	I Don't Want to be You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, onward with the story!

Roman was used to feeling this way. Hating every aspect of himself was a familiar feeling. His stomach stuck out too far, his face seemed rounder than the other sides’ faces looked; he simply found himself far less attractive than all the others.

Patton had a fatherly charm always surrounding him. Virgil had a magical endearing quality about him. Logan had a pleasant mysterious vibe around him.

Roman was a dirty rock compared to them.

He appreciated how Virgil tried and failed to convinced him that they all had the same body, but Roman could never believe him.

He no longer wanted to listen to the anxious side’s lies.

On this particular Wednesday afternoon, Roman was preparing for a Sanders Sides shoot. He checked his reflection in his grand mirror and sighed at how his utterly disgusting face stared back at him.

The creative side swallowed as he pressed a hand to his large stomach. Roman wished to send it away with all his might but to no avail.

Aggravated, he screamed, “I don’t want to be you anymore!” at his stupid face. He slowly approached the mirror blinded by rage.

Roman wanted to break it into shards. That way he would never have to see his horrible face ever again.

“Princey!” He heard as something caught his fist.

Whipping around quickly, he found himself face-to-face with Virgil. Concern that he didn’t deserve swirled in the hoodie-clad’s eyes.

He embarrassingly lost it. Roman, the apparently not-so-strong Prince, dropped to his knees in sorrow. Tears brimmed his eyes that he forced not to fall.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he repeated.

He was faintly aware of a hand being pressed against his back. “Why are you apologizing?” The words were surprisingly soft considering they were exiting Virgil’s mouth. It usually spewed out lies and strings of curses, against Patton’s liking.

“I’m so fucking ugly and I don’t, I don’t deserve to be Thomas’ side. And, and-“

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

A wet laugh mixed with a growl was muffled by Roman’s hands covering his face as it escaped. “You’re lying. Just like you, you always d-do to make, to make me feel better.”

“He’s not lying, you know.” Roman’s tear-streaked face peeked out from behind his hands, so he could see Logan standing in his doorway with his arms crossed. “You are in no way large, besides your personality, if that’s what you’re concerned about. And even if you were, no one here would care or judge you.” He paused, “Of course, if your weight became unhealthy, I would then politely intervene. Which then all of us would help you jump over that hurdle.”

Before Roman had the chance to respond, Virgil jumped in. “We would never stop loving you, Princey.”

“Really?”

“Well, of course,” Logan answered.

Virgil used his thumb to remove a tear rolling down Roman’s face. “You will always be our strong, lovely, handsome Prince. No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
